The Valkyrian Warrior:The Hardest Front
by EliteOp
Summary: As Selvaria uses her final flame, she ends up in a whole new war. She will gain new allies, fight the threat of her life and make life-or-death decisions in the split-second. A great warrior, to a new war.
1. Chapter 1:Valkyrur Arise

**AN:HELP ME GOD ANOTHER IDEA! :D Well, this one's gonna be weird to explain, but enjoy. Here's some basic info.**

 **It's in Mass Effect 2 and Selvaria joins the crew as a soldier-class.**

 **The Shepard in this is female and she's a Vanguard.(Based on my current playthrough) and with the War Hero Psych.**

 **Kaidan died on Virmire(Plain and simple cause Kaidan.)**

 **Selvaria's blue flame is still present, but you'll see how strong.**

 **The Valkyria Shield-Lance is there, but not quite usable.**

 **Selvaria may be a bit distant, sad early on but she'll get warmed up to the squad.**

 **Technology:Maybe an enhancement from Valkyria? Not sayin' nothing!**

 **Selvaria may be a bit... bitchy towards the aliens that come into the squad. She'll get used to it.**

 **Well, I've given you guys all that you need to know. Off to the story! So grab yeresleves your Oreos, salty snacks and other crap food, cause she's gonna be a long story.**

 **The Council lives on FYI.**

* * *

 **The Valkyrian Warrior:The Hardest Front**

 **Chapter 1:Valkyrur arise.**

 **Aboard the Cerberus command station**

"Shepard did everything right. More than we could've hoped for. Saving the Citadel, even saving the Council!" A woman said, her blue eyes peering out the massive observation deck out toward the massive dwarf star ahead as her head shone "And still, It's not enough!" She continued, turning towards a certain man who was puffing from a cigarette.

"Our sacrifices have earned the council's gratitude, but Shepard remains our best hope." The man said, clearing some ash into the tray on his chair.

"But they're sending her to fight Geth!" The female said, closing in. "Geth! We both know they're not the real threat. The Reapers are still out there."

"And it's up to us to stop them." The man answered, exhaling some of the smoke from the cigarette he held.

"The Council will never trust Cerberus! Even after everything humanity has accomplished." The woman continued, turning towards the window again. "But Shepard. They'll follow her. She's a hero, a bloody icon, but she's just one woman. If we lose Shepard, humanity might well follow." She stated with a distressed look.

"Then see to it that we don't lose her." The male said, stopping the cigarette.

 **Girlandaio Citadel, after the Gallian victory.**

"General." A silver-haired woman said, leaning against the wall. "How long ago did the soldiers leave with the prisoners?" Her tone was that of distress, almost fondness.

"Eh... I think 3 hours." A fat man in a blue, gold and red uniform answered in a rough voice.

"Good." The woman said, smiling. A small blue aura started to form around her, almost resembling a flame. "That should be more than enough time."

The blue flame around her started to flourish, get stronger. Her silver hair flailed around in the whirlwind as her eyes shone red. She broke the handcuffs she was in like they were mere paper.

"What the?!" One of the troopers who was guarding her stated, taking aim.

"What are you waiting for, you nitwits?" The general screamed, looking at the two dumbstruck soldiers. "Shoot her!"

The two Gallian-3 rifles the honor guard soldiers held crackled, 4 shots piercing the woman's stomach and one, her arm. She grimaced in the pain she felt, but the wounds healed and she stared down the troopers.

"For you, my lord Maximillian." She said, a tear running down her pale cheek. "And you, Johann... My finest soldier and greatest friend... Farewell." She stated, looking downwards. The tear fell to the floor and instantly evaporated as her blue flame unleashed, a massive explosion ensuing. She could not hear the general or the soldier's final screams as the Ghirlandaio Citadel detonated in a massive orange flash, bright as the sun. It obliterated the hills the citadel's walls stuck to and a massive chunk of the forest around it, but something else had happen along the way... Something that'd change the Valkyrur's life forever.

 **Orbit over Alchera, Amada system.**

The frigate SSV Normandy SR1 jumped in, her engines roaring to life and pushed her forward.

"Disengaging FTL drives." The helmsman of the ship, Jeff "Joker" Moreau stated, looking over data screens. "Emission sinks active... Board is green, we're running silent."

"We're wasting our time." Ensign Presley stated, looking over his datapad. "Three days of running up and down this sector and we haven't found any sign of Geth activity."

"Five ships went missing here in the past month." Joker calmly retorted, looking out from his chair. "Something happen to them."

"My money's on slavers!" Presley announced, sitting at his console. "The Terminus is crawling with them!"

"Huh. Something odd on long range scanner." Another ensign reported from the sensory stations. She was not wrong, a strange anomaly, resembling a ship coming out of FTL appeared ahead with a blue flash.

"A life sign." Joker stated, activating his comm panel. "Commander, we have a life-sign detected ahead... It doesn't look like it is a ship. Request permission to swing and grab?"

" _Granted, I'll go down to the bay to see what it is."_ The voice of a woman crackled over comm. That would be commander Arin Shepard. The ship swung by and picked up the little straggler.

* * *

Commander Arin Shepard walked up to the squad of marines, whose M8 Avenger rifles were pointed straight at the strange anomaly. Shepard got a clear sight of what it was. A woman with a silver hair, a black uniform with gold and red accents, showing she was a high-ranking person of an army. The eppauletes on her shoulders gave off the rank of Major General of a terrestrial army. Her uniform was rather... Unrudimentary and tight around different spots, but it worked. Shepard's dark-blue eyes widened as she knelt besides the seemingly dead woman and turned her over. Her shoulders could be seen as the clothing didn't needingly cover them.

"I have to say... If she's a general. She must be a special kind of'em." One of the soldiers stated, stepping closer to the commander.

"Ash." Shepard said, turning towards her friend and teammate. "Really?"

"What?" Ashley stated, smiling. "She's obviously dead, skipper. I say we just take her home for a proper burial..." Ashley stated, kneeling with a more serious face, next to the strange girl. She then backed off and let the commander take another look.

"I'll be off to my duties, ma'am." Ashley said as she turned to leave. She was soon off the deck.

"Back off..." The woman said, jolting up. She pulled a sword she had holstered behind her and pinned it against the commander's throat, not cutting it however. It was close enough to the neck to cut it open. "Who are you?" She asked, noticing the armed guards around her.

"I'm the one with an armed platoon." Shepard stated, pushing the sword from her throat. "I'd suggest lowering your... sword... before you end up being a bullet sponge."

"Hmph... Indeed." She muttered, placing her sword in the sheath calmly. She looked over the commander and noticed a discrepancy... Dark-blue hair and eyes. _Darcsen..._ she thought. The squads lowered their guns, sighing.

"Good... Now... Let's start this again." Shepard stated, looking at the woman calmly. "I'm Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy and commander of the SSV _Normandy,_ the ship you're currently on." She said, pointing at herself and showing around. "You are?"

"I am Selvaria Bles, general of the Eastern Imperial army." The woman answered, unfazed by seeing a Darcsen command a ship. She merely extended her hand and Shepard shook it.

"Glad that turned out alright..." The commander said, smiling. "The Eastern Imperial Army? Umm... I-" Alarms sounded off, stopping the commander before she could talk as the ship shook under their feet.

"Joker! Status report!?" She cried to her comm badge.

" _Cruiser-class vessel is engaging us commander!"_ The helmsman answered. " _You may wanna... Oh shit."_

"Selvaria, with me!" Shepard demanded. Selvaria merely nodded and they ran up to the top of the ship's decks.

The unknown ship steamed towards the _Normandy,_ guns charging. The first beam fired off, gutting the ship's shields and going through her top armor plates, tearing bits of them off. The CIC depressurized as crewmen floated out into space.

Selvaria lit up her blue flame, covering herself and maintaining oxygen flowing through her body.

"Into battle, face the fire, Lord thy will be done! Let the Blue Flame of the Valkyria shine!" The woman stated, her body lighting up blue.

"All escape pods are away, but one. Dammit Joker!" Shepard said, placing her helmet on her head. A loud hiss told her the N7 armor pressurized.

"Selvaria, put on an air-mask. You won't be able to breathe out there." Shepard stated, handing one to the woman. She merely refused it.

"My blue flame shall keep me safe from the harshest of terrains." She stated, walking out.

"Holy shit." Shepard said, following the silver-haired woman. Bles didn't even need mag-boots to be able to walk normally in a depressurized, gravity-free environment.

"I believe Joker is up ahead." Selvaria stated as they entered the remains of the cockpit. "I have your back, commander." The woman stated, going next to the pair.

"Joker! The _Normandy's_ Lost! Going down with the ship won't change that!" Shepard stated, peering at her pilot through her visor.

"Dammit..." Joker said, sighing in defeat. "Alright, help me up."

The two females pulled the pilot up easily, Selvaria following after Shepard's lead. They floated towards the escape pod and placed him inside. Another beam from the ship streaked inside, causing a massive explosion and sending both Selvaria and Shepard flying.

"Commander!" Joker cried as Shepard sent his pod out. The debris of the Normandy detonated all around the two women as the ship was torn to mere space dust. Shepard's space suit sprung an oxygen leak and Selvaria could see that. The commander was struggling, shaking and holding on to her neck brace as she uselessly tried to reattach the oxygen lines to her suit helmet. Selvaria floated toward the commander, steadily and grabbed onto her suit, but it was too late. The commander had passed out.

"Commander!" Selvaria cried, looking at the limp body. "So this is how it ends for me? After surviving the Final Flame, I die here, worthlessly?" She asked herself, looking outwards. Her Blue Flame faded, barely keeping her alive. Mere moments later, she was clean out, same as the commander. Her blue flame flared brighter, signaling one ship that was around where they were.

* * *

"The commander has been brought in." The same female from the station, Miranda Lawson, said, crossing her arms. "Though she had a guest with her."

 _"Awake them both, see what you can find out about the other one."_ The Illusive Man, leader of Cerberus, demanded

"We've found a very odd gun on her, by the way. Full-auto capabilities, armor piercing and the bursts are like those of an old minigun's. I already have our engineers working to modify it for Heat Sink usage." Miranda said, letting her arms flail back down. "The Lazarus project has begun, sir."

 _"Good. I expect results, Miranda. Don't disappoint me."_ Illusive Man stated, smiling. _"I know you won't. Good luck."_ He said, cutting the feeds.

"Begin reconstruction now. I want to see what we can do with them and fast." Miranda said, turning towards her chief-medic.

"Aye aye!" The medic cried as he dashed for his post with enthusiasm.

"Time to rebuild the hero..." Miranda said, looking at the heavily damaged bodies.


	2. Chapter 2:Rude Awakening

**The Valkyrian Warrior:The Hardest Front**

 **Chapter 2:Rude Awakening**

 **Lazarus station, 1 and a half years later(Nope, ain't got the patience to write everything)**

Selvaria's eyes opened, her vision blurred out and trying to adjust to the lighting of the room. She managed to lift her hand up to her face, but felt a small jolt of pain.

"Operative Lawson, Subject 2 is waking up!" A male voice stated, looking at incoming medical details coming from the machines attached to Selvaria. "Increased brain activity detected!"

Selvaria was barely breathing as a woman walked next to her. "Give her another dose of sedatives! Bigger this time!" The girl stated as Selvaria's hand lit up blue and her heartbeat turned erratic.

"Oh sh... Neural activity is off the charts!" The man said, turning to Miranda.

"Don't try to move. This'll be over soon." Lawson stated, inserting another medical syringe into Selvaria's neck and placing her hand back on the OR table. Before she knew it, the Valkyria was asleep, her vitals turning normal as her head fell back on the table.

"Phew... Vitals back within acceptable range. She's asleep." The man stated, sighing in relief.

"Good. Make sure she doesn't wake up until we're finished." Lawson stated, turning to leave.

"Yes Ma'am." The man answered, furiously typing commands into the life support system to allow them extra time for the operations.

* * *

 **5 months later, Lazarus station.**

Selvaria woke up to a very familiar sound. Gunfire and a voice.

"Selvaria! Wake the hell up!" The voice cried. She recognized it a second later. Shepard. The Valkyria jolted up and opened her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"What's going on?!" She asked, jumping off the table.

"We're under attack, here take this!" Shepard said, handing the girl a pistol which she hadn't seen before, but she nodded.

"Stay on me until we find some ammo." Shepard demanded, pointing her gun forward.

"What should I look for as ammo?" Selvaria asked, following close behind Shepard.

"Small, cylindrical objects that shine red on the sides. Heat sinks." The commander answered as they turned a corner. On the floor ahead, 5 dead Cerberus ops and 6 Heat sinks.

"There they are!" Shepard stated, rushing ahead and picking one up. She inserted it into the ammo slot and it sent out a loud, satisfying hiss with a small steam jet. Shepard smiled, now armed. She tossed Selvaria a clip as well. The woman looked on, confused as to where she would supposed to load the strange clip, but she soon found a small round slot and placed the clip inside. She was happy to be armed again.

"Where to, commander?" She asked, taking cover next to a door.

"Forward, I guess." Shepard said, inserting a command into a green holographic panel and opening the door ahead. Behind it there was a barricade formed of boxes and a flipped-over table.

"Someone must've been trying to hold something off." Selvaria stated as she jumped over the table, followed by Shepard.

"Yeah and they weren't very successful." Shepard stated, walking next to the woman. "Huh. Look at that gun." Shepard said, smiling. Selvaria looked towards a table that wasn't flipped.

"The Ruhm?" Selvaria said, rushing towards the commander. "My old weapon..." She stated, picking the gun up. "It's been modified to use your ammo... I hope she still works, however."

Before the girls even knew it, 3 security mechs entered the room with their weapons up. "Target acquired." One said in its very strange tone.

"Looks like you've got your chance to test her out!" Shepard stated, flipping the table and taking cover behind it. Selvaria peeked over, only to be welcomed by an SMG shot.

"I do not take kindly to being shot." Selvaria said, cocking her gun and stabilizing it on the table. The machine gun rippled, sending a hundred rounds through the mechs ahead, killing one but leaving the others heavily damaged.

"Still works like a charm." Shepard said, standing up. Her biotics flared and she smashed against one of the Mechs, almost like she teleported there. It sent him and his pal flying ahead and landing on their backs. Shepard walked up and shot both their heads off. She pushed Selvaria out of the way as the two metal bodies detonated in a bright white flame.

"Self destruct sequence..." Shepard panted. "To make sure they can't be captured."

"Interesting tech, commander." Selvaria said, standing up and reloading the Ruhm. "But I still enjoy my old gun better."

"Heh. Alright." Shepard said, turning for another door. They ended up on a catwalk.

"Grenade launcher." Shepard said, lifting a mag-fed weapon with a drum magazine. "Enjoy the fireworks show."

" _Shepard! How far out are you?!"_ A voice asked over the comm, that would be Miranda Lawson.

"Not far now." Shepard answered, firing the Grenade Launcher and destroying a squadron of 5 mechs headed for them.

"Let's go, we have to meet up with a certain operative." Shepard stated, jumping down from the catwalk. She landed safely, followed by Selvaria. The girls ran through to a room where one man was holding off a squadron of Mechs on his own. The girls took cover side-by-side and joined in the fight.

"Wow, Things really must be bad if Miranda has you two walking about." The man stated, staying crouched while Selvaria pinned some drones down.

"That's the woman that spoke to me when I woke up, right?" Shepard asked the soldier.

"Yeah, Name's Jacob by the way."

"Any time you two would be able to stop chatting and help me would be great!" Selvaria said, her blue flame flaring and sending a mech into 4 that walked in.

"Holy shit!" Shepard cried, standing up. "You're a biotic!"

"A what?" Selvaria asked, her flame vanishing as fast as it had appeared. She had finished the remaining mechs with the Ruhm.

"She ain't joking." Jacob said, standing up.

"What's with his skin pigmentation?" Selvaria asked, making both Shepard and Jacob facepalm.

 **To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3:Escape to Freedom's Progress

Selvaria stood against the railway, arms crossed and looking at both Shepard and the Cerberus op with a questioning glare.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" Shepard asked, holstering the Predator pistol. Selvaria shook her head and looked on at Shepard.

"First things first, introduction. I'm Jacob Taylor. You could call me a gun-for-hire but, I'm not even close to that." Jacob stated, cracking a sly grin.

"I am Selvaria Bles. General of the East Europan Empire, and for now, I trust only Shepard." Selvaria answered, maintaining a professional posture. "And I'm not sure how long that is going to last."

"Okay, enough chit-chat. We need to move." Shepard stated, reloading the pistol.

" _Check, check! Anyone on this frequency?"_ A male voice spoke over the radio.

"Wilson?" Jacob asked, surprised to hear the man's voice. "You're alive?"

 _"Yeah... Listen, meet up with me at the mainframe. I'll try and see if I can't figure out what's with the Mechs."_ The sound of gunfire blew over the microphone. " _Argh! Hurry!"_

"Copy that Wilson, stay on this frequency! I, Shepard and Subject 2 are en route!"

" _Those two are alive? How the hell... Nevermind, just rush it!"_

Selvaria unslung the Ruhm and reloaded, looking at her teammates. "Where to?"

"Mainframe's this way, follow me." Jacob stated, popping a door open. They rushed in and Selvaria sent a blue shockwave through 3 security mechs, leaving them shattered on the floor.

"Wilson did not sound very happy about us being alive, commander. I have a bad feeling." Selvaria stated as they dashed up a ladder, only to be met by a hailstorm of bullets. Shepard sent a shockwave and 3 bullets through the mechs herself. Their hulls clattered around and shut down as they hit the wall.

"You're skeptical of us, Selvaria. I get that." Shepard stated, holstering her pistol as they walked through another door. "But just trust us enough to get off this station, then we'll see..."  
Selvaria nodded and smiled, then popped open another door, only to sight Wilson on the floor with a bullet hole through his leg.

"Hmm..." Selvaria said, kneeling besides the wounded chief medic.

"Ah, thank god... I feared the mechs would get me before you did..." Wilson stated, trying to stand up. He fell back on his ass, holding his leg. "ARGH!" He screeched. "I need medi-gel! There's some in that station behind you..."

Shepard took the medi-gel and helped Wilson up. The man was able to stand, picked up his pistol and nodded as they left the mainframe room. The whole place was messed. 5 more mechs on the pathway ahead blocked their way for mere seconds before the Ruhm rippled, sending high-velocity slugs through the mechanized threat. One of them died with a painful shriek as it detonated, sending metallic fragments into the others around it. The area had been cleared as fast as they had entered it. Selvaria holstered her gun and turned for the hangar door, hissing it open to the sight of a woman with blue eyes and dark hair. Said woman unslung a pistol and shot Wilson, making both Shepard and Selvaria level their guns to Miranda's head.

"What the hell was that for?" Jacob asked, looking at Miranda. Selvaria holstered the Ruhm and smiled, looking at the dead operative.

"He was a traitor. That is all that happened there, Specialist Taylor." Selvaria answered, yanking a datapad out of the man's pocket. Payment to kill both Selvaria and Shepard, issued by someone unknown. "Clean kill, miss..."

"Lawson, Miranda Lawson. Good to see you two up and about." Miranda answered, smiling. "Let's head to the shuttle. I and Jacob will answer any questions you have there."

* * *

 **Aboard the shuttle, en route to Minuteman station.**

Selvaria leaned on her chair, looking out to the massive expanse of stars ahead. She feared it, but was also calmed by it. Her breathing slowed to almost zero and her heart beat slower and slower, to her at least. It was a calm after the battles she always experienced. What snapped her out of the trance was Shepard talking with Miranda and Jacob.

"So, Cerberus... I knew I recognized that sign from somewhere." Shepard stated, leaning forward. "I ain't working with you. Not after the shit you tried to pull of with those labs."

"I understand you're reluctant to work with what the council call a 'terrorist' organization." Miranda stated in a serious tone as she stared down the two girls. "But there's a bigger threat around than anything."

"The Reapers, commander. They're getting closer." Jacob stated, crossing his arms. The loud clang of the docking clamps resounded through the small shuttle's hull, shaking it. They had arrived at Minuteman. A few moments later, everyone was arranged in their spots and waiting.

"C'mon Selvaria... Sounds like the Cerberus boss wants to speak with us." Shepard stated, yanking Selvaria by the arm. As they entered the comm room, an orangeish holographic circle formed around them. As the girls looked on, surprised, a man appeared ahead of them, smoking a cigarette and smiling.

"Ah, Shepard, Selvaria." He said, clearing the ashes from the cigarette into the ash tray and leaving it in there. "Good to see my investments were worth while. I take it you have found out who I am?"

Shepard stepped up and crossed her arms to her chest.

"I don't work with terrorists, much less Cerberus." She stated, staring the man down. "However, when one of your ops mentioned Reapers, I knew I had to do something, even if it meant working with your kind."

The man slyly smiled and looked at the two girls.

"Let me get to the point, Shepard. Human colonies have been disappearing and we believe it might somehow be linked with the Reaper threat. I want both you and Selvaria to investigate one of the latest colonies to be hit. Freedom's progress. I expect a progress update as soon as you return."

Shepard nodded and picked up her gear, turning for the shuttle and Selvaria followed, looking down at her uniform and remembering the ordeals she went through, only to end up in another war. As they boarded the shuttle, she merely placed her face in her palms and flipped her hair over her shoulder, a tea running down her cheek, unsightable by anyone as she looked out again, toward the darkness outside. She reminded herself of how His Grace Maximillian had treated her, of the order he gave when she last saw him and blushed, remembering her only true friend, Johann. She checked her hand to find an omnitool and ignored it, leaning back on the chair.

"Start our Holocaust..." She whispered and then muttered something under her breath as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Freedom's Progress orbit, a few hours later.**

Selvaria woke up to the sight of Shepard shaking her awake. She shook her head and picked the Ruhm up. The ship's landing thrusters kicked to life, making the ship come to a halt above the ground and then slowly touched down. The door to the shuttle hissed open, allowing the squad of 4 to get out. Jacob moved first, scanning their surroundings.

"Hmm... Seems clear enough..." Selvaria stated, lowering the Ruhm as they strolled through into a house.

"Jesus... Looks like everyone just got up and left in the middle of dinner." Jacob stated, Predator at the ready. They entered another house and found themselves head to head with people wearing strange suits.

"Cerberus!" One of them stated in a very distorted voice. He cleared the vocals and took aim with an M8 Avenger, making Selvaria raise her weapon to level with the alien.

"What are you?!" She asked, staring them down as Shepard walked up to the group of aliens. A woman walked out and scolded the soldier ahead, then turned surprised.

"Shepard?" She asked, staring at the commander.

"Tali? What are you doing here?" Shepard asked, happily. Selvaria lowered her gun and smiled, realizing it could well be one of Shepard's old teammates.

 _ **To be Continued...**_


	4. Note to all Readers!

**Hello y'all who are followin' this story! I have bad news relating to Valkyrian Warrior, it's wether gonna be on Hiatus for a looong time, or completely removed. I do have this other idea if you're interested. Sunrider Liberation Day is bound to come out and I thought, why not start off a story based around the first two parts, WITH Selvaria siding with the actual good guys! Leave your feedback in PM or Review form and tell me whaddaya think. Until then, stay safe and fight proud!**

 **EliteOp, Over and Out.**


	5. Chapter 4:Normandic Smile

"Tali, what are you doing here?" Asked Shepard happily. Selvaria walked up next to the soldier and holstered the Ruhm, then looked at the suited aliens.

"Shepard?" Tali asked, probably smiling behind her mask. "You're alive?"  
She turned her eyes to Selvaria, then back to Shepard.

"Yeah, and kicking." Shepard said, holstering her M8 Avenger. She shook hands with Tali, then backed off with a strange look, almost interrogative.

"Wait, what're Quarians doing on a human colony?" She asked, turning towards the last 3 aliens. Selvaria settled herself on a wall while the discussion took place. She looked about and found a vault. Her omnitool flared orange on her hand and she activated it, beginning a hacking procedure, which retrieved 5000 credits, the galactic currency. She closed her omnitool then turned for the conversation, strange glare pinning one of the heavily armed 'men'.

"So you're here for one of your people... What's he doing this far away from the fleet?" Shepard asked, steadying herself.

"Veetor always enjoyed helping people, but he hated crowds... So for his pilgrimage, he came here." Tali answered, rubbing her three-fingered hands together.

"We're here investigating the disappearance of this colony." Shepard responded, looking about at her team mates. "And hope that we may find a clue... Maybe we could help each other out? Like in the old days."

"Sure." Tali said, then looked at Selvaria. "E-excuse me. You are?"

"Umm... Selvaria." The Valkyrur answered, nodding.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tali." The girl said, friendly as ever. Selvaria rubbed the back of her head, unsure of what to think about an alien.

"Well... What're we waiting for?" Jacob asked, moving next to Shepard and Selvaria and breaking the awkwardness.

"Jacob's right. Let's move out." Shepard stated as she unslung her pistol. "You guys take the high-grounds. We'll meet at the main entryway."

Selvaria unslung the LMG and walked out behind Shepard, cocking the gun and checking the ammo count. She cocked her head towards the Quarians leaving through the top door. Shepard, Selvaria, Jacob and Miranda walked down the main path of the carved blocks of stone, weapons up. The quiet hum of gravity defiance filled the air around them as a swarm of drones flew overhead and took aim for the 4 troopers.

"DRONES!" Jacob exclaimed, taking cover. Selvaria followed suite and took aim for the closest drone available, before it could fire off its deadly missile payload. The girl's MG rippled, tearing the enemy to shreds. Three of the other drones soon took aim for Selvaria, firing off a three-missile salvo. Her blue flame flared, blocking the hits just as they got to her. She fired through the smoke, tearing said drones to bits. Shepard joined in with her Avenger, pinning drone after drone, even as they reinforced their friends. Miranda and Jacob flared their biotics and tore the remaining drones to shreds.

"Tali." Shepard spoke through com, reloading her rifle as she and her squad ran towards the bulkhead door ahead. "We've just encountered a drone squad and took'em out. What's your status?!"

"God dammit... My unit went up ahead... They disliked the idea of working with Cerberus and wanted to get to Veetor first!" Tali answered, slamming her hand into her console.

"Huh... I knew it." Miranda said, cocking her SMG. "Let's move it."

* * *

In a small courtyard, the 4 found themselves squaring off against a heavy security mech. Selvaria activated her flame ammo and looked at the incoming enemy mech. The thing shot a rocket towards her, destroying her cover. The girl dodged, flared her flame and sent a single projectile slamming into the mech, melting its central armor piece and exposing its mini-reactor.

"Got sight on the mech's power station... Selvaria, can you take it out?" Shepard asked, looking at her team mate. "We'll distract it."

"Aye." Selvaria said, taking aim with the Ruhm. Miranda flared her biotics and slammed the mech's shield off, allowing the Valkyrur to fire a riveting two hundred and fifty rounds into the enemy mech's stomach. The power station's coolant got seared into bits and splattered out of the mech's stomach. The power station overloaded and detonated, blowing shrapnel next to Selvaria. The girl wiped her brow and looked at Shepard, giving a thumbs up.

"Nice shooting, general." Shepard said, smiling as she walked up to the girl. Miranda and Jacob joined them.

"Let's go. We have to find Veetor, do we not?" The woman asked, slinging the weapon behind her. The three nodded and they walked towards a small bunker, melded with one of the granite walls the colony was built around. As they entered, they found a dark room, the only light emitted by the monitors up ahead. A quarian sat on the chair, checking the images and mech controls, so entranced that he didn't hear Shepard calling to him. Selvaria signaled Shepard to stand back, tapped her Omni-tool online and flared it towards the monitors, shutting them off. Veetor bounced off his seat, turning towards Selvaria.

"Are you Veetor?" Shepard asked, lowering her gun. Selvaria walked up and out of the bay, letting Shepard and her friends chat this out. As she looked up to the sky, Tali walked towards her. Selvaria smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Something the matter, Selvaria?" Tali asked, looking the girl straight in her cherry eyes.

"No, nothing... It feels odd to see Aliens... That is all." The valkyria answered, checking her Ruhm. Tali tapped her mask once, gaining Selvaria's attention again.

"Please, tell me you ain't one of those avid anti-quarians like the ones on the Citadel." The Quarian girl pleaded, turning around. "All of our lives, we've been yelled at, told we're beggars, thieves... It's just utter stupidity."

"No, nothing like that... It is something I must get used to, Tali. Now, shall we get inside? I want to bet Shepard is expecting us."

Just as Selvaria and Tali readied to move into the place, she heard a gun shot and pushed Tali out of the way. A Flame ammo round passed so close she felt the heat nearly char her hair, but she quickly responded and unslung her MG, then began pelting the area the shot had come from. As the hundred-round-per-minute shots began hitting her target, she heard a wince, then reloaded her MG. Blood started dropping on the floor ahead of her, and a boy, aged 16, appeared in front of her, in an armor Resembling Shepard's N7 armor. He was holding his shoulder, with blood slipping between his fingers as he stumbled toward them.

"A survivor?" Tali asked, in plain amazement over what she just saw. She walked toward the boy, ho unslung his pistol from his side, an M6 Carnifex, and held it level at Tali's helmet. Shepard, Jacob and Miranda ran outside and the latter two leveled their guns for the boy, while Shepard signaled them to stop.

"Name, ID Tag and Rank! NOW!" Shepard demanded, looking the boy in the eye. He removed his helmet, to reveal a white-haired boy, with blue eyes and a bright smile. He cocked his head toward Tali, then lowered his pistol and slung it back to his side, and stared Selvaria down.

"Lieutenant John "Airborne" Harper. N7 ID Tag One-One-Seven-Sierra-Two." The boy said, his omnitool flaring as he applied biogel to his wounded shoulder, which instantly healed. "Aged 16 just now, commander, and came home for my Birthday, when those fucking bug-things attacked it." He stated, pulling his rifle from his shoulder and cocking it.

"I heard about him." Tali said, crossing her arms, with an improbable smile being sighted even through the darkness of her helmet. "The boy who actively fights Cerberus, and wins against every one of their Cells."

"Damn straight, miss Tali'Zorah." Harper said, straightening up and keeping his Mattock rifle ready to his side. "I am an anti-cerbie activist, this how your... two... acquaintances here freak me the fuck out, commander." He stated, referring to Miranda and Jacob, who lowered their guns and sighed.

"Hmph... Very well, Harper. Glad to know." Shepard grinned, then crossed her arms. "I do not work for them, just to be clear. You know of the-"

"Reapers, yes ma'am, and I honestly believe every word of it. Glad to know you're still hot onto killing them, even after being DEAD for two fuckin' years." Harper smirked, slinging his rifle behind his back. He walked up to Shepard, with a proud smile, then extended his hand toward her.

"Permission to join?" He asked, smiling. The commander looked at his hand, with a questioning glare, then back at him, and finally decided as her dark-blue eyes shone bright. She shook the boy's hand and snapped a crisp salute, which was answered quickly.

"Welcome aboard, Lieutenant." She said, then looked toward Selvaria, who walked up to them and crossed her arms to her chest. The boy tried to hold in a laugh, then grinned and looked toward her... Assets... and laughed.

"Jaysus and a half-lord, what the fuck is up with your chest?!" Harper asked in surprise, quickly receiving a backhand from Selvaria in answer. He fell to the floor, grabbing his mouth and reattaching his jaw, then laughing. "I wanted to test my grounds... FUCK, can she hit!"

"Hah." Selvaria said, picking the boy off the ground and grinning. "Very well, Lieutenant. Commander, what do we do with Veetor?"

"Tali will take him back to the fleet. Poor guy's delirious from the..." Shepard bit her lip, thinking of a way to formulate what she was about to say, then it hit her. "Shall we say, crappy atmosphere within his suit, but we get his Omnitool Data."

"Very well, then. I shall go ready the shuttle."

* * *

 **Back at Minuteman.**

Selvaria and Shepard, joined by Harper, walked down the main staircase, to talk to the Illusive Man, Harper with a proud grin on his face. As they entered the com array, the holographic system formed around them, scanning the three, then ahead of them, materialized the Man himself... He was rather distraught by seeing an N7 soldier next to Selvaria and Shepard, who had so far been providingly calm.

"Well, well, well. Heyo, Tim." Harper smirked, checking his pistol from his hip. The Illusive man stood up from his chair and stared the boy down.

"Shepard, what the hell is HE doing here?!" Commented the angered Illusive Man, staring the boy down. Harper merely grinned, then straightened up and looked TIM in the eye.

"I am here 'cause I wish to fuck up some Reapers and Collectors. Bastards took Freedom's Progress, MY HOME, away from me, so you bet your gene-modded ass I'll fight for it, but not for YOU!" He stated, his biotics flaring their usual dull purple, then going red. "So remember that, Timmy."

The Illusive Man sighed, then sat down on his chair and looked at Shepard, with a calm smile.

"Back to our business, Shepard... Thank you for the data, though I wish you would have taken Veetor in for questioning..."

"That was out of the question, I am afraid." Selvaria said, slicing her hand to the right, to indicate the 'no, no' motion. She grinned, then crossed her arms to her chest. "Veetor needed to be with his kin, not in an interrogation cell."

"Very well, General... Shepard, I have arranged a ship for you and your crew, and a plan. You will have the data in your terminal. Dossiers to form your new team and-"

Shepard stepped ahead and looked the Illusive Man right in the eye, then crossed her arms.

"I had a good team, one that I knew and I trusted." She stated, looking around at the others.

"They all have different lives right now, Commander..."

Shepard sighed, then rubbed her brow and shook her head.

"Very well... Send them to me." Shepard sighed, then looked toward Harper and Selvaria, the latter of which smiled while Harper stood there, unfazed.

"You should already have them... In the mean time, I do believe I have found ONE person whom you can trust... I hear he is a fine pilot. Good day commander."

And with that, The Illusive man shut down the com, after which Shepard and her entourage turned to the sight of a man, wearing the Cerberus uniform, but with is usual beard strapped to his face, which made Shepard smile as she immediately recognized him.

"Joker!" She stated, walking up to him and shaking his hand.

"Good to see ya, commander." He answered proudly, then looked toward Selvaria and shook her hand too. "And you, silver-hair. Whomever you may be, you saved my sorry behind."

"It was nothing, Joker. I pray we will get to know each other without much of a problem." The girl said, smiling back at Joker. He noticed Harper off to the side then went to shake his hand.

"Heyo, Joker. Been keepin' up with that challenge I issued?"

"How long till Chakwas figures out I haven't been takin' my medicine? Yeah. Took Straight-up five months."

"Hah! Rookie! I had mine going for one and a half years!"

"Fuck... Here's the creds."

Joker, much to Shepard and Selvaria's surprise, pulled out thirty credits-worth of chips and placed them within the kid's palm. He flipped them through the air, then slung'em back into her pocket. Joker signaled the two to follow him and Harper, and a few feet down the Hallway, after a short chat between Shepard and him, Joker stopped ahead of a bit of window, where a dark hangar resided, with the signs of Cerberus and a sleek ship design to its belt... Yet the crew was unsure of what to think...

"Is that..." Harper smirked, receiving a nod from Joker, who turned toward Shepard and Selvaria, then tapped a few commands on the console next to him.

"Take a look, ladies!"

Ahead of them, the dim lights quickly brightened, to reveal a sleek frigate, with two two-engine wings to their sides, and fin stabilizers on the back top. The ship looked as steady as an arrow, and as deadly as a conjoined frigate... Shepard immediately recognized the design and grinned, then settled herself on the railing ahead.

"We are going to have to name this bad girl." Harper smirked, voicing Shepard's exact thoughts at the moment they saw the SR2-class frigate.

* * *

 **CSV _Normandy_ SR-2 CIC. Fifteen minutes later.**

Shepard, Selvaria, Harper, Jacob and Miranda walked aboard with Cerberus uniforms, Shepard smiling unbelievingly as she looked at the Cerberus ops move about the CIC Of the ship, in the middle of which resided a scale holo-model of the _Normandy._ Shepard walked up into the CIC and inhaled deeply, then looked about.

"Feels just like home..." Shepard said, exhaling loudly. She turned to meet the gazes of her team-mates.

"Ma'am. If you don't mind, I think I'll go set myself up in engineering... I'd rather not be seen around the deck with Cerberus Ops... It's just... Distasteful. Miss Bles, Lawson, mister Taylor. Good day." The boy said, bowing and leaving quickly. Selvaria walked up to Shepard and leaned on the forward port of the console, nearly tapping some info into the console.

"This is incredible... Technology has advanced far..." She said, looking over the orange screens of the ship and smiling. "This is not Ragnite-based, I believe... Otherwise it would've been blue."

"Indeed." Shepard said, settling herself down next to Selvaria. "Jacob. Get to the armory and set up our gear, okay? Make sure it's in working order."

'Ten-four, Shepard." Jacob said, snapping a crisp salute at the girls. He left in a snap, then Shepard looked toward Miranda.

"I know what to do, commander. Arrange papers and whatnot... Good day." The woman said, saluting too. She quickly made way for the elevator, then left for the third floor, crew decks.

"Hey, Selvaria. Think you can go check on Harper? I don't really like the idea of having that kid so close to our Eezoo core." She asked her new friend. Selvaria nodded, then stood up and looked at the smiling faces of the crew. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"What will you do until then?"

Shepard grinned, then pointed toward the holomap.

"I'll set us a course and talk to Joker about the new things on board this thing."

"Very well commander..." Selvaria said, bowing. She left toward the elevator, pressed a button and got in, then selected the Engineering section, deck 4.

As the girl got off and took a right, she noticed where it said 'Eeezo Core', and entered the room, only to notice Harper and three engineers, one of which... Darcsen... Selvaria stopped dead at the sight of someone she'd have thought dead... Of someone she NEVER knew she'd face again... and who grew to a 17-year-old... A girl she had seen die by the hand of a Reich's bombardment crew in Marberry, as she stood and watched... One darcsen death she had hoped she would not relive...

"Isara Gunther..." Selvaria said, her surprise indomitably sightable in her eyes as they twitched. Isara looked toward Selvaria, stood up and walked up to her, now sporting two scars, one on her eye, and one on her cheek... Ageless scars of war...

"General Bles, of the third Wehrmacht army, Gallian central front..." Isara stated, looking the woman dead into her cherry eyes, her blue ones darkened with hatred... "I prayed I had seen the last of you BEFORE AUSCHWITZ! Now... I want you DEAD!" She said, slamming her foot into the floor and startling Selvaria... The woman backed off and looked the angered Dark-hair in the eye.

"The Final Solution... You... I'm..." Selvaria babbled, unsure of what to do as her face turned beet red and tears began flowing down her cheeks.

"I've WITNESSED WHAT YOUR ARMY DOES! THIRTEEN MILLION... Thirteen million of MY PEOPLE! DEAD?!" Isara demanded, trying to close the distance between her and Selvaria, who now backed into a wall. "What kind of god damn reason would your kind have to do that?! WHAT?!"

Harper walked up and placed his hand on Isara's shoulder, then pulled her back and looked her in the eye, settling her down with his calm and calculate look. The girl broke down and placed her head on his shoulder as he wiped the tears from her eyes, then looked at Selvaria covering her face with her palms.

"Isara... This is THAT Bles?" Demanded Harper, looking at the struggling woman.

"Yes..." Isara said, straightening up. "This is her... This is her, Harper..."

The girl turned, only to see Selvaria fall to her knees and palms, tears plopping down on the steel graters below and dripping into the shuttle bay. The woman was mortified, remembering the Death Camps she had seen... All of them... All the screams... All of it... It shocked her badly, even before coming to Gallia... She KNEW what their people were doing... Yet, she didn't stop it... She stood idly by and watched as first a million, then two million, then three million... and so on... Burned before her eyes... It was both guilt and hatred to herself that hit her the hardest, after the children... The million children she saw die...

"Bles?" Inquired Isara, kneeling besides her. The woman immediately backed off and covered her face, realizing the girl that she knew had died was back... Yet... Incredibly next to her.

"What's wrong? Did the GUILT finally find you?!" Isara demanded, looking the crying woman straight in the eye. All Selvaria could do was babble and say weird things... The one thing she kept repeating, however, was 'All those screams... All those children... All of those lives... I'm sorry, god, I'm sorry!'. Isara looked at her curiously, then noticed what Selvaria was doing... She was really in sorrow, almost hatred against herself... The girl picked her off the ground, then looked her in the eye and smiled.

"General, look at me." Isara said, gaining the crying woman's attention. "I... Don't know if I can forgive what has happen to my people... But... From what I could tell coming from your behavior... You're sorry about it..."

"It was the Rise of Evil... I am sorry, Isara... I should've just stopped it! I had the power to, yet I stood back and held my hand from it! I was blinded! I'm... SORRY!" Bles said, wiping the tears from her eyes. What Isara did next surprised both Harper and Bles... The youthful girl hugged the saddened general.

"General... That war, our war, is two hundred years' past... I want to forget it." The girl said, looking Bles in the eye. "Our old lives are gone... I, for one, wish to atone for whatever mistake I made by helping fight against the Reapers and... whatever other threat may hit the Earth within the following years."

"And so do I, Isara... But... How can you-"

"Forgive you? I haven't... Nor your people... But, if we have to work together, I am willing to set aside that matter... I have grown in age and wisdom since then."

"Very well... Isara... Thank you..." Selvaria stated, then backed off and looked at the smiling Harper.

"Guess ya were wrong, right, Is?"

"I... Guess so." Isara said... then surprisingly smiled and lightly punched Harper in the shoulder. "C'mon. Selvaria... We're playing a game of poker. Care to join?"

"Poker? Umm... Are you certain I should?"

"Aw, come on, General. What's the life if not a game of gambling?" Harper asked, grinning. "You should really meet our two other engineers! Kenneth! Gabby! Meet Selvaria!"

"Hello General!" One of them stated in a thick irish accent, followed by the other's female voice resounding of Irish as well.

"Yeah, Hey, ma'am! We really need a fifth player! Harper's kicking our arses!"

"Hmph... Very well, but I shall not be merciful." Selvaria smirked, then walked up to the table and received five cards. She smiled as she heard Kenneth's comment

"I am never gonna get my fifteen creds back will I?"

"Nope." Gabby smirked, settling herself on her chair. She pressed a button and the song _Sweet Home Alabama_ by Lynyrd Skynyrd began playing, Selvaria grinnig to her ears as she heard it play.

"Beautiful music... Now..." She grinned. "Game on."


	6. Note!

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongTo All READERS! TO all READERS! This is a note relating to ALL STORIES on ELITEOP!/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Alright, folks. I'll be brief about it. I'm thinking of possibly rewriting the entire set of stories I have on this accou/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"nt to better fit my current standards of writing (2000+ or up to 6000+ words per chapter, better descriptions etc.) and none of my stories here will be continued. /span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"To be fairly honest, I was honored to actually have started most stories I have here and If... IF, I have the possibility, I'd like to finish all of them, but restarted, rewritten, basically remaster them all. Think of it this way. It'll be better for all, since I was, what, 13-14 when I started this account and started posting stuff.../span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"I bid you all good luck, thanks for all the support and wish to see you all another time if at all possible./span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"You'll probably find the rewrites on my Secondary and Tertiary accounts... Yet again, thanks for it all and I wish you all good luck./span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Secondary account:ForsakenSpartan/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Tertiary(Where a current rewrite of VC:TN is currently standing):Johnnieboy11/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Peace out!/span/em/strong/span/p 


End file.
